The Best Part
by sunflowersongs
Summary: Rival bakers, the more refined Bella Swan and the edgier Edward Cullen, face off at a contest. What they possibly walk away with is much more than first place.
1. Gingerbread kisses

**So, basically I'm crazy to have started something new, but I hope you like it. I don't foresee this being a long story, nor a heavy one. Just a sweet, hot one with a bit of drama thrown in. I'm really excited about the Alice/Jasper storyline. Oh, and this story begins in the Christmas season, but it won't remain there. **

**My love goes out to Lynzylee and Valentina for pre-reading. I have Valentina to thank for coming up with the title for this story. Trust me, the first title wasn't great. As always, I have the best beta and can't say enough good things about GeekChic12.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight, but the contents of this story are all mine.**

* * *

**The Best Part**

**Chapter 1: Gingerbread kisses**

Bella slowly perused the competition. There were five other bakers there, all with their own storefronts. _Well, I have a storefront as well_, she thought with pride, _and I'm probably the best fondant decorator in all of Seattle._

Not many of the competitors concerned her except…him. Her eyes settled on the tall, slim ginger with the pierced ears and rolled-up sleeves, revealing his tattoos. Him. Edward Cullen. Supposedly the best baker in Seattle. She hadn't expected him to be so handsome. So dangerous looking. So…_hot_.

Green eyes outlined by long, dark lashes met her own. Then he did a slow perusal of her from the top of her head to the toes of her boots. When his eyes met hers again, they were glinting with appreciation.

She glanced away as her fingers worried the edge of her apron.

_Stop looking at him_, she scolded herself. _It's making you want to jump his bones. Even better, climb him like a tree and kiss him senseless_. _Just stop_.

Her traitorous eyes peeked at him again to find him still closely observing her. Only then, a sly grin tugged at the corner of his too-kissable mouth.

_Dammit_. Realizing she'd been caught, she figured there was nothing to lose. Large, doe-like brown eyes traveled over his slim, appealing form before her eyes rested on his again. Then his were dark and full of promise. He looked as if he was about to come over to her when the lead judge cleared his throat.

All attention then turned to him. _Thank God_, Bella thought at the welcome diversion.

"Good morning, bakers! I'm Joe Douglas. You might recognize me from your local in-depth news station." He received smiles and nods, which caused him to beam with pride. Bella nearly rolled her eyes. He gestured to the two ladies standing beside him. "And allow me to introduce the other judges, Melody McGee and Callie Yates. I trust you've heard of both of them."

Bella gulped. Mel McGee was a French trained pastry chef and a frequent judge on the _Food Network_. She was notorious for being brutally harsh to contestants. Callie Yates, on the other hand, was an older woman who had written numerous cookbooks and was a renowned foodie. She was precise in what she liked and what she didn't, but she had a kind face.

The judge who was speaking, Joe Douglas, was a local news anchor. She assumed he was there to run the proceedings and to give an every-man's opinion on the tasting. He was handsome in an older, smudgy, rugged kind of way with grey eyes that nearly matched his steely gray hair. Those eyes traveled over Bella in clear admiration before he proceeded to outline the guidelines and rules.

Bella looked down and bit her lip. _Great, that's all I need. A man old enough to be my father hitting on me today_. Her head briefly turned toward Edward to find him with crossed arms, frowning at the news anchor.

She pulled her attention back to what Joe Douglas was saying.

"…so after the first round, two bakers will be eliminated. Same with the second round. The final two teams will face off in the winning round. The winner will take home the title, Best Cupcakes in Seattle, two thousand dollars, and a chance to compete on the Food Network's show, _Cupcake Wars_. Incentive enough to bring your best baking and decorating skills?" Joe Douglas asked with his best fake news smile.

_Yes, indeed_, Bella thought. She was a highly competitive person. She wanted that title and that money to put toward a delivery truck. And the thought of being on TV and competing for the ten thousand dollars you got if you won _Cupcake Wars_ was heady to her. She clasped her hands together, rubbing them in anticipation.

She looked to Edward to find him observing her again. "Game on," he mouthed to her.

She curled her lips and nodded with raised brows. _Game on, indeed_.

He too raised a brow and then sent her a lopsided, too-charming smile. That had been enough to thoroughly fluster her. Cheeks coloring, she turned around, heading toward her baking area and her assistant, Angela.

"Wow. He's handsome, isn't he?" Angela whispered as she plugged in the mixer.

"I hadn't noticed," Bella replied without meeting Angela's eyes.

"Liar," she laughed. "And he sure as heck noticed you. I didn't miss that look he gave you."

She sighed and finally settled her eyes upon her assistant and dear friend. "I'm here to win the title and money. Not to find a date."

"But what a bonus! I mean, he's _hot_. As in, he makes a woman want to drag him off to the bedroom and never let him leave, hot. I mean, those tattoos. Goodness."

"He is totally fuckable," Bella agreed as she pulled out the ingredients they'd need.

"Who is?" a cultured male voice asked from close to her.

Bella, mortified that she'd been overheard saying something so inappropriate, was afraid to see who'd spoken. She raised her eyes nonetheless and nearly wanted to die of embarrassment to see Edward Cullen standing there looking at her with avid curiosity.

"Uh…someone," she mumbled. "Did you want something?" she said curtly, trying desperately to deflect the subject.

"Well, now. That's a loaded question," Edward replied with a flirty smile. "Edward Cullen," he added breezily.

Bella nearly smiled back. Damn him. Was he trying to win this competition by flirting with her? Did he really think he'd be able to make her lose her focus?

She crossed her arms. "Bella Swan. And flirting with me won't win you this competition. I'm confident in my baking and decorating skills."

"Nice to meet you, Bella Swan. And perhaps I just wanted to flirt with you. I do happen to have a thing for pretty brunettes. Good luck. May the best woman, or _man_, win." A wink, another easy grin, and he went back to his work station beside hers.

She spun around, putting her back to Edward.

"He called you pretty and flirted with you. Girl. Get his number before you leave here today. Looks like you'll have a date this year for my annual New Year's Eve party," Angela said excitedly.

"Calm down," Bella said with a laugh. "He's just messing with me to win this."

"He can mess with me _anytime._" Angela sighed dreamily.

"Good God. You've got a boyfriend. Get to work, Angela. We've got a contest to win." Bella laughed and nudged her friend with her shoulder.

Snapping back to the present, Angela went to start measuring out ingredients.

They worked compatibly, Angela mixing up the ingredients for the lemon-lavender cake batter and Bella working on her elaborate fondant lily topping. She tasted the batter that Angela offered and nodded in satisfaction. The cupcakes baking, Angela started on the honey-lavender, cream cheese frosting as Bella took a break from her fondant work to cook the fresh lemon curd filling.

As Bella worked, she chanced one glance to Edward. He was hard at work on his own fondant. She focused again on her pan. Noting the filling was done, she turned off the burner and removed it from the heat.

Time seemed to fly by, and before she knew it, Joe Douglas was telling them "five minutes." Angela quickly plated the cupcakes, and then Bella filled them with the lemon curd. Angela neatly swirled the frosting on them, and then Bella placed together her elaborate lilies on top.

They stepped back and studied their work. Bella glanced to Edward's cupcakes and bit her lip in dismay. Edward and her baking couldn't be more different. He was a rebel baker. He was known for his outlandish flavor combinations, his decadent butter creams, and cutting edge, artistic decorations. Whereas, Bella was known for her more subtle but delicious flavors topped with light frostings and intricate, delicate, almost-too-pretty-to-eat fondant work.

She eyed his plate of cakes, noting the toppings looked like a piece of modern art. Gorgeous. _I'm sure his flavors are just as daunting_.

Each team, in turn, submitted their cupcakes. Bella received mostly positive feedback so she felt good about moving on in the competition. The judges, however, raved over Edward's kiwi-lychee cakes and his "perfect" butter cream.

Letting out a sigh of relief that she'd made it past the first round, Bella and Angela put their heads together to plan their next cupcakes.

"Hey. Good luck," Edward called.

Bella turned her head. "Yeah. Same."

Her eyes briefly slid to Edward's baking assistant, a demure, petite, pretty brunette. He had said he had a thing for brunettes.

"That's his sister," Angela whispered.

"What?" Bella raised startled eyes to her friend.

"His sister. Alice," Angela repeated.

"Oh." Bella glanced to the Cullen table. _Well, that's_ _different_. She forced herself to focus back on her baking. "Okay. We have to bring it. Cullen is a killer baker. I was thinking our sweet potato-pecan with a cinnamon cream cheese frosting with pecan crumble topping. What do you think, Angela?"

"It's a fall favorite at your shop. Yes," she agreed.

They went to work and produced beautiful, _and_ Bella thought, delicious cupcakes. But Edward again out-did them.

"Seriously? Amaretto infused apple streusel with salted caramel butter cream? He's killing me, Angela!" Bella said in dismay. "We made it through to the final round, but he's won the first two. What on earth am I going to make to best him?"

"Your mocha cupcakes with the chocolate ganache filling, and a light whipped coffee-vanilla icing like the froth on a latte. You kill with those cupcakes every time."

"I can make a fondant coffee cup and even bake some shortbread cookies to add to the topping. Yes. Let's do it. He's _not _going to win this!" Bella declared.

Bella was cooking the ganache when a heavenly scent wafted over to their table.

"Angela," she hissed. "Do I smell _bacon_?"

Angela bit her lip and nodded.

"Shit," she said under her breath.

She had a right to be worried, for Edward served up maple-bacon, fresh custard filled cupcakes to the judges with fluffy maple frosting and even crispy strips of bacon as decoration. _Everyone_ loved bacon. She knew she'd lost this.

As she waited with Angela for the results, she was chewing on her thumb in nervousness. Edward came over and stood beside her.

"You're a killer baker. You've had me scrambling my brain and busting my ass trying to beat you. If I win, it's not because you didn't do your best. And damn, I want to try all your cupcakes. Especially the mocha one. It sounds amazing."

She lifted her eyes to him. "You've won. I would've never thought to mix amaretto with apples, and it takes balls to make something as outlandish as kiwi-lychee. The maple-bacon cinched it. I mean, come on," she replied with a chuckle.

"We'll see. You still might have won," he said with a small smile.

"Bakers up front please," Joe Douglas called.

Surprisingly, Edward took her hand and guided her up to where they were indicated to stand. She gazed at their locked hands, thinking how right it felt. When she tried to tug hers away, Edward held on firmly. She sent a confused glance his way, but he kept his face forward.

"Edward. Bella. You both have done an outstanding job! Your flavors were innovative and delicious. Edward, your decorations were edgy and refreshingly unique. Bella, your decorations were quite simply works of art too beautiful to eat."

She couldn't help the grin on her face.

"But there can only be one winner here and I'm sure you're both dying to know who it is. Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly to the room, "I give you the winner of the contest…Edward Cullen!"

Bella dropped her head. She hated to lose.

Suddenly, she was swept up in Edward's arms as he twirled them around.

"I won. Oh, my god!"

Then he placed a swift, hard kiss on her lips before setting her down. They both wore an expression of shock as they stood there holding each other's gaze. Alice, his sister, drew his attention to her with cheering and wanting to give Edward a hug.

Bella stepped back, her fingertips resting against her still throbbing lips. They burned from Edward's kiss. Flustered, confused, and more than a little put-out at losing, she practically ran over to her work area.

"Can you please gather up our stuff? I've got to get out of here."

Angela looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I need…I just need to go!" she blurted out as she grabbed her purse and coat and ran for the door.

She thought she heard someone call her name, but she didn't pause to check. She bolted for her car and tore out of the parking lot.

Later, as she sat in her charming little house that she adored, she pondered her day. She wondered at Edward's actions and her own. He'd held her hand, and she'd allowed it. He'd kissed her, for God's sake. And, if she was being honest, she'd more than liked that.

She scrubbed her face with her hands and then flopped back onto her pillow. _Sleep, just sleep_, she told herself. _You have the entire day off tomorrow_. Her bakery was closed on Sundays, her one free day of the week.

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur, and truthfully, she couldn't think of one thing she'd done past sleeping and watching too much Netflix. Monday, she was back to business helping Angela and her other employees with the normal baking. On top of that, they had a pile of Christmas orders to be filled. She applied herself to working through some of those. Come closing time at six p.m., she was more than a little worn out and, as usual, covered in flour, icing, and fondant.

She was just putting away the last of the trays from the day when there was a knock on the glass of the front door. Annoyed that someone couldn't read the store hours posted on the door, she marched over there but halted in surprise at the man gazing back at her through the glass.

She hesitantly unlocked the door.

"Good evening," Edward said with a small smile.

"Good evening," she replied, unsure why he was on her doorstep.

"May I come in?" he asked.

She shrugged and stepped back, allowing him entrance. Another man trotted to the door. "Are you still open? I'd like to purchase some of those amazing mocha cupcakes."

"I'm sorry. We're closed. All the stock has been put away and the register shut down."

He darted his eyes to Edward. "But you allowed him in?"

"I'm her boyfriend," Edward said with a brush of his lips over hers.

"Oh. I guess I'll come back in the morning," he said with a wink to Edward.

Edward took the door from her hand and closed it, turning the lock.

She just stood there, looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Boyfriend? I don't even _know_ you."

"Easily fixed," Edward shrugged.

"I'm not your girlfriend," she stated.

"Again. That could be easily fixed," he replied with a flirty grin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in desperation to change the subject.

"You left in a hurry on Saturday. Too soon for my taste. I wasn't quite done flirting with you." Again he flashed her that grin.

She found that she had nothing to reply to that.

"Since Saturday, all I've thought about is your laughter, the way your eyes light up when you smile, the feel of your hand in mine, and your lips…God, your lips against mine," he murmured. "I can't get you out of my mind, Bella."

"Holy shit," she whispered under her breath.

He dropped his eyes and grinned to himself. "So, since I'm here, would you care to show me around?" he asked as he shrugged out of his coat.

He stood there holding his coat, waiting on her. "Uh, sure," she mumbled. "You always make yourself at home?" she asked him with a side-eyed glance.

"Only when I'm comfortable."

"And you're comfortable here?" she asked as she turned away.

"I'm getting there," he replied. His eyes perused her shop. "This is a really nice place. Love all the woodwork and artwork. It's homey, yet elegant. Nice touch setting up a mini café for people to enjoy a coffee as they eat one of your creations. Your Christmas decorations are truly beautiful."

Inordinately pleased by his praise, her eyes glowed with appreciation. "Thank you. I love it here. Good thing, since this is practically my entire life."

"No family? Pets? Boyfriend?" he inquired.

"Something tells me you already know the answers to those questions," she replied as she passed behind the counter and into the kitchen/work area. He followed.

"I may have made some inquiries of your friend, Angela," he admitted. "That's one of the reasons I'm here."

Bella took her time untying her apron, then tossing it aside. She smoothed her hair down with her palms, then reached back to pull the ponytail holder from her hair. She shook it out, trying to style it some without it _looking_ like she was styling it. She noticed icing on the back of her hand and wondered just how much baking products she was wearing on her face. Well, he'd already seen the worst, she thought.

Finally, she turned to him.

His eyes skimmed over her hair.

"You've got pretty hair. I didn't realize it was so long."

She lowered her chin to hide her eyes. God. Why was she feeling so shy and awkward with this man?

"What were the reasons you're here?" She asked with a brief glance to his face.

"You're single. I'm single."

_Oh, my God. He's asking me out_?

"And?" Nervousness was causing her to be abrupt.

He leaned a hip against her work table. "No interest?" he asked with disappointment clear in his voice.

She looked down and bit her lip. "Just exactly what is it I'm supposed to be interested in?" she asked quietly without meeting his eyes.

"Me, I would hope."

She lifted her eyes at that. "You really do like me?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

He slowly pushed off from the table and stood before her. He reached out and gently tucked her hair behind her left ear. Fingers gliding light as a feather, he traced her jaw and then down her throat.

"Tell me you don't feel that. This pull between us." His voice was husky, causing sudden warmth to spread throughout her body.

Taking a breath to brace herself, she lifted her eyes to his. "I do. I feel it."

A little smile tugged at the side of his mouth. "Well, isn't that interesting?"

"Yeah." Her reply was breathy, unsteady.

His eyes rested on her face for one long moment; then he drew back. "Get your coat and purse. I'd like to show you something."

"What?" she asked as she went to do his bidding without even thinking about it.

"You'll see."

Edward took her coat from her and held it out. She turned her back to him and slid her arms in. She felt a gentle brushing of the nape of her neck as he untucked her hair from her coat and spread it over her shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Edward rub a lock of hair between his fingers. He then slid his hands down the back of her arms. For a moment he just held her against him, cupping her elbows, and then he stepped back.

He took her hand and guided her back to the store front, waiting patiently on the front sidewalk as she shut off lights, set the alarm, and then securely locked the door. She then turned to him expectantly. He again took her hand, leading her to his car.

"Nice," she said as she skimmed her eyes over his black vintage Ford Mustang.

"Thanks. It's a '68."

"Love it."

He bestowed that flirty grin upon her again as he tugged open the passenger side door. "I thought it a warmer ride than my usual."

She paused as she went to sit down. "Your usual?"

"My motorcycle."

"Ah." She sat down, and he placed his hand on the roof, leaning his face down close to hers.

"What? You don't like bikes?"

"I've never ridden on one, but my dad always warned me they were death traps."

"Not if you're with a safe operator."

She shrugged. "Dad's a cop. He's seen his share of horrific accidents. I tend to heed his warnings." He had no reply to that.

They were silent as Edward drove them a few blocks away and then parked.

She gazed out the windshield. "Your shop?"

He shrugged. "You showed me yours. It only seemed fair for me to show you mine." A smile danced about his lips.

How could such innocent words evoke such dirty images in her mind?

"My shop. I showed you _my shop_," she replied with laugh.

"The night's still young," he cheekily replied, then leapt out of the car. He held open her door as she stood up.

"Trying to impress me?" she asked.

She was immensely enjoying their playful banter. It'd been a long time since she'd enjoyed such simple things with a man. Too damned long.

"Is it working?" he asked as he threw his arm around her neck and tugged her against him.

"Maybe. Making yourself comfortable again, I see," she chided him with a look to his arm around her.

"My arm was tired from a long day of baking. You wouldn't deny a man a little rest, would you?" he asked with playful eyes.

She giggled. "You're crazy, but fun."

He let go of her to unlock the door and then turn off the alarm. He clicked a switch that turned on the main lights and locked the door back behind them.

"Well?" he asked.

She slowly walked around and inspected his store, his display cases, and took in the edgy décor. It was like a rock star bakery. It was the total opposite of hers, but she liked it.

"It's so cool. I really like it."

A framed certificate caught her eye. She went to inspect it, frowning at the declaration on the document that proclaimed Edward's shop as having the best cupcakes in Seattle.

"I wanted to win that so bad," she sighed.

"I know." She felt his hand on the small of her back. "And truthfully, I thought you would win. I only beat you by a matter of a few points. It was close."

She turned her face to his with a bemused grin. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He shook his head with a regretful look. "No. I'm very competitive. I understand your frustration at coming in second."

She stepped away from his hand that was possessively placed on her back. "So, what kind of kitchen do you have?" she asked.

He took her hand again and led her around to the back, stepping back and allowing her to check out the ovens.

"Nice," she said as she leaned a shoulder against the wall.

He nodded as he slid out of his coat. "Like you, I spend a lot of my time here. May I take your coat?"

She unbuttoned it and handed it to him, along with her purse. He carefully set them down and then faced her.

"You like gingerbread?"

"Love it."

"I could use an opinion." He went to a rack and pulled out a tray. Taking a gingerbread man, he handed it to Bella. "This is my traditional recipe. It was Grandma Cullen's."

She looked down at the adorably decorated gingerbread man in her hand. "Love the icing work."

"My sister, Alice's touch. She says since she doesn't have a man in her life, she might as well make herself a small army of edible ones."

Bella laughed. "I don't know your sister, but I think I like her already." She placed the cookie in her mouth and took a bite, snapping off the head.

She closed her eyes and slowly chewed, then swallowed. "Wonderful. All the flavors pop."

"I notice you ate the head first."

She gave him a sheepish look. "I always do. It seems almost cannibalistic to be eating a gingerbread man's body as he's staring at me."

Edward laughed. "Agreed. I always do the same." He handed her a glass of water. "Take a drink. I've got something else for you to try."

She sat down her cookie and took the water. He handed her a second gingerbread man as he took the water glass from her hand.

She looked at him in confusion. "I still have that one," she said with a point to the table.

"This is my new recipe."

"Ah." She took a bite of the cookie and gasped in surprise. "This is wonderful!" she mumbled around the crumbs in her mouth.

"I mixed two types of molasses, added small candied ginger pieces, and star anise."

"I love it!" she declared, taking another bite.

"I'm glad."

Bella placed her back against the wall as she nibbled on her cookie. "You bring all your women here?"

He sent her an unreadable look. "No. I've never brought anyone here, outside of workers and family, but you."

She blinked. "And why is that?" she asked quietly, almost afraid of his reply.

"Because I knew you'd understand."

She thought about that statement. "You mean, I'd get it?"

He nodded in affirmation.

"I do. I understand the love you have for baking and the pride you hold in operating a successful business. Or perhaps you meant the pleasure of creating something good for others to enjoy? There's nothing quite like standing at the counter and seeing a woman with wide eyes ordering something decadent that she knows she shouldn't but doing it anyway. Or having an older man tell you that your cooking reminds him of his dear departed mother's? But the best is that look of delight and pure joy in a little child's eyes as they pick out their perfect treat."

"Yes to all of that."

She sent him a look of understanding. "You're happy here, but everything you create is putting out good vibes into the universe by helping to make _others_ happy. That's the best part."

Green eyes regarded her for a moment, and then he walked over to her, taking the cookie from her. He gripped both of her hands as his gaze held hers.

"The best part," he echoed in agreement. His eyes fell, then almost shyly lifted to hers again. "Please have dinner with me, Bella."

"Like a date?"

"No, like dinner. We've been on a date," he pointed out.

"But I don't date bad boys," she countered.

"I'm not a bad boy," he said firmly.

"You have four ear piercings, tattoos, a motorcycle, and look like you spend your weekends playing in a garage rock band."

He shrugged. "I like my piercings and tattoos, and I have a love of speed. As to the rock band, not since I was in high school."

"Yet you're a baker who still uses his grandma's cookie recipe."

"See? Not a bad boy," he said with crooked smile.

"That's kind of disappointing," she replied. "Actually, I have some tattoos as well."

He went very still at that. "Really? Where?" he asked in avid curiosity.

"This one on my wrist," she said as she showed him. "One on my shoulder and one that no one but me in the shower sees."

A guttural moan left his lips. "If you were trying to turn me on, mission accomplished. Shit. The images in my mind right now…"

She felt almost desperate to change the subject. "Edward? What are we doing here?"

"Dating? Getting to know each other?" he responded as his thumbs drew a pattern over her inner wrists. His touch was setting off electricity that was dancing along every nerve in her body.

"I haven't dated much in the past few years. I've been too busy establishing my business. But, you should know that I don't do casual. I'm a relationship kind of girl."

"Same," he replied. "I'm looking for something serious, something with a future."

"And you think I'm the girl for you?" she boldly asked.

"I think you might be. So far I'm finding you to be pretty much the perfect woman, Bella Swan."

"That was nice."

Before she could change her mind, she lifted her face and pressed her lips to his. Their previous two kisses had been short and chaste, but this kiss, _this_ kiss…

Edward first gripped her sides but then moved his hands around to the small of her back, pulling her flush against his body. She may have moaned. His mouth was fervent on hers, nearly devouring her. Edward was moaning and whispering soft words in between kisses.

His hushed _beautiful, delicious_, and other wonderful words barely registered under his kissing onslaught. Tongues met, tangled, moans mingled on heated breaths. She'd never experienced anything so passionate, so overpowering, and it swept her away.

Edward wrenched his mouth away, pressing his forehead against hers. His breathing was ragged, his arms and hands holding her firmly as a prisoner against his body.

"Shit, Bella. Tell me that didn't just blow your mind. Tell me it's the same for you."

"It's the same," she whispered.

"I didn't even know it was possible to have that kind of connection with another person," he rasped as his lips took hers again. Several minutes of kissing and light making-out proceeded, until Edward called a halt to it.

He stepped back, simply holding her hands in his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to practically attack you. It seems I have little self control around you."

Bella drew her hands out of his, then hooked her fingers through the belt loops on his jeans. She tugged him back to her, enjoying the feel of Edward's erection pressing against her. Was there anything more flattering to a woman than her man showing her quite clearly that she aroused him and that he desired her?

Edward's gaze was locked on hers. Oh, she _liked_ that gaze. She liked his body. She liked this man.

"I believe you said you were taking me to dinner?"

"Absolutely," he affirmed. "Name the place."

"I don't care. Anywhere, but bring dessert. I need some more of those delicious new recipe gingerbread men you made. They've become a new favorite."

That won her a smile. "Will that include coffee at your place afterwards?" he asked.

"I'm not going to bed with you tonight, Edward."

"I don't expect you to. I can't help my body. It's made up its mind in what it wants."

"I'm flattered, really."

"_You're _flattered? You practically just agreed to become my girlfriend. I'm on top of the fucking world!"

Bella graced him with a sweet smile. "I like you."

"I _really_ like you," he countered. "I have a feeling this is going to be _so good_."

"This?" she asked.

"You and me," he clarified. "It's going to be so good. Just wait and see, Bella."

She looked into Edward's eyes and saw hope for her future, their future. _Live a little, Swan_, she prodded herself. _Take a chance on him. He just might be worth it_.

One last brush of her lips across his, and then she let go of him and stepped around him for her coat. He turned and watched her.

"Well, Cullen? You getting your coat on or not? It's cold out there, and I'm starving. Let's move. I need to see if my new boyfriend is a cheapskate or not."

Edward laughed and gripped the sleeves of her coat. "Not when it comes to you. You can have whatever you want."

"I want gingerbread men," she declared, winning another laugh from Edward.

He quickly bagged up a dozen of them and handed them to her. "There are always more where those came from, just like my kisses."

"I'm beginning to see the benefits of a boyfriend. A limitless supply of gingerbread and kisses. I can live with that."

"God, I'm glad I met you," he declared as he swiftly kissed her face.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Even if I _did_ lose to you, it might've been worth it to have met you."

His forehead wrinkled; then she was in his arms again. "_Might_?"

"Maybe?" she chided.

"Huh. _Maybe_." He lowered his head and captured her lips in a slow, deep kiss. "Do better than that, Swan," he said against her lips.

"Fine," she sighed. "It was worth it, because I got a free bag of gingerbread!" Bella said in glee as she stepped back, shaking the bag of cookies.

Edward laughed and smacked a hand over his face. When he slid his hand down, Bella was there in front of him with a sparkly-eyed smile that lit up her face.

"It was worth it, Edward," she said quietly.

"Was it ever," he replied as his mouth met hers again.

* * *

**Thanks as always for your support. I love all my readers so much.**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	2. Sunshine smiles

**Thank you Lynzylee, Valentina, and GeekChic12! You all are the absolute best!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight, but the contents of this story are mine.**

**Eh. Trying not to go too fluffy with this. Not sure I'm succeeding. Hope you don't mind. xx**

* * *

**The Best Part**

**Chapter 2: Sunshine smiles**

The holiday season was always good for business, Bella thought as she eyed the bake table laden with cupcakes.

This year, they'd offered two specialty ones only for online orders. The one she was working on was a hot cocoa cupcake filled with fresh marshmallow cream, and topped with a fluffy mint vanilla buttercream, a small candy cane, chocolate shavings, and a handmade marshmallow. The ones they'd just finished were red velvet, filled with white chocolate ganache, frosted with mascarpone frosting and a brilliant red fondant poinsettia.

A local corporation had ordered 300 of both flavors for their Christmas party. She'd hoped that the extra income generated this holiday would be enough for a large down-payment on that delivery van she'd had her eyes on.

She glanced to her new hire, Jasper Whitlock, a Marine Corps veteran with a trim physique, buzzed hair, and pleasing face set with dark blue eyes. Those eyes held a certain gravity when they met her own. She glanced at Jasper's burn scars trailing down from his left ear to his neck and coating his forearms and hands. God only knew what they looked like on his chest and upper arms. He'd seen and experienced too damned much, she thought in sadness. She was sure the scars inside of him went much deeper than the visible ones on his skin.

Bella watched him methodically piping buttercream onto the cocoa cupcakes, his movements precise. He'd been a welcome hire. He was a hard worker, who never complained, learned quickly, and rarely made mistakes.

"You're doing such a great job, Jasper."

He paused in his work and looked up at Bella. "Thank you, Miss Swan."

"Bella. Remember?" she reminded him.

"You're my boss, ma'am. I'm more comfortable addressing you formally," he replied.

"If that's what you wish," she answered with a small smile. _Good thing I'm not interested in him. It would be pretty awkward to be in bed with Jasper and him ma'aming and Miss Swaning me. What a crazy thought. _She laughed to herself.

Her cell phone chimed with a text. She glanced at it on the shelf near her and couldn't help her smile.

_Miss your sweet face, Swan_, she read. She smiled and went back to decorating the cupcakes. Her phone chimed again. _Answer me, sunshine_.

She sighed. Edward would keep texting her until she replied. He was persistent like that.

She sunk the candy cane and marshmallow into the frosting, then wiped her hands on a towel. Grabbing her phone, she unlocked it and quickly sent Edward a text back.

_Working, Cullen. You know, making the best cupcakes in Seattle_.

He immediately responded back.

_Wrong shop, sunshine. Come see me_.

Bella was shaking her head with a grin as she typed. _I'm trying to run a business here. I'll see you tonight, bad boy._

_Not a bad boy_, he sent back. She set her phone down and turned to go back to work, but her phone chimed again. _Unless you want me to be, that is._

She giggled. How she loved his playfulness and fun nature. She sent back her reply. _I want a lot of things, Cullen. Now let me work._

She sighed when he immediately replied. _Make a list. I'll give you every one of them._

_Even a delivery van?_ She waited for his reply.

_Even that. I told you that you could have anything you wanted, sunshine_, he sent back.

_Still trying to impress me, Cullen? What's with the sunshine nickname?_

_Is it working? Your smile, Bella. God, that smile you give me_, he answered.

She had to sit down. If she wasn't careful, Edward Cullen was going to make her fall in love with him.

She wasn't even sure how to respond to that, so she simply sent him a heart emoji, hoping he didn't read too much into that. He didn't answer, so she went to take a bathroom break and then check the computer to see if any new online orders had come in.

"Someone's here for you, Bella," Angela called from the front.

"Be right there," she answered.

"No need. I'm here," Alice said as she stepped into the back room. "You don't mind me back here, do you?" she asked her with a contrite look.

"No. Come on in," Bella said with a smile. "What's up?"

Bella stood up, still smiling to see Alice. Over the past two weeks, she'd met and somewhat gotten to know Edward's sister. She enjoyed her company, finding her to be as fun-natured as her brother.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go Christmas shopping with me tonight. I haven't managed to buy one thing yet," Alice said.

"Sure. I need to do some shopping myself. Oh, Alice, this is…"

Bella had gone to introduce Jasper to her but paused when she saw Alice and Jasper with locked gazes.

"Hi," Alice said shyly to Jasper.

"Hello," he responded in a quiet tone.

"I'm Alice," she said as she walked over to stand beside him at the work table.

He briefly scanned his eyes over her petite form, then went back to icing a cupcake. "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."

"May I help you with this?" Alice asked as she watched Jasper work.

Bella grinned to herself and sat back down at the computer because she still hadn't had a chance to check for new orders. As she scanned the webpage, she discreetly observed Alice and Jasper.

Alice tossed down her purse and scarf, then took off her coat. Bella heard her wash her hands, and then she was back beside Jasper, following his directions in adding the toppings to the cupcakes he'd just iced.

"You from around here? Your accent sounds a bit southern," Alice said.

"No. I'm originally from Texas. My last stateside station was Camp Pendleton. A friend suggested the northwest when I left the military. There was nothing for me back home. I wanted something new. Someplace with no memories and no past," he quietly replied.

"You were in the military?"Alice asked.

"Yes. Marine Corps. Retired E-5," he answered.

"E-5?" Alice asked.

"Sorry. Sergeant."

Alice was quiet for a moment. "Iraq or Afghanistan?" Bella turned her head to see Alice with her fingers lightly resting on Jasper's scarred forearm.

He just looked at her fingers for a long time before answering. "Afghanistan," he finally replied. "I.E.D."

"I'm sorry," Alice said softly.

"So am I," he said and turned away, pulling his arm from her hand. "Before that, I might have had a chance with a pretty woman like you." He glanced at Bella. "I'm taking a short break, if that's okay with you, Miss Swan."

Bella nodded, and Jasper was quickly gone out the back door of the shop.

Their eyes met, Alice's full of tears. "But he's still handsome. Why would he think I would care about his scars?"

"He's a little broken, Alice," Bella reminded her. "He's obviously been through hell and back. It's going to take a strong woman to put him back together."

Alice drew her brows together and looked away, deep in thought. She then sent Bella a look, surprisingly full of determination and anticipation. Bella watched as she went back to decorating the cupcakes, obviously killing time until Jasper came back.

Bella turned back to the computer screen, but she was as eager for Jasper's return as Alice was. She found she had become invested in this little drama playing out in front of her.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Jasper came back inside and then paused when he noticed Alice still there. She moved her eyes to Alice, who pretended she hadn't seen Jasper. He washed his hands and grabbed the pastry bag, refilling it with frosting, then went back to icing the cupcakes. They worked in silence for a few minutes. Bella got wrapped up in trying to calculate how to best fill the numerous new orders, so she was surprised when Alice spoke.

"I like Marvel movies. You like them?" Alice asked Jasper.

Bella furtively watched them. Jasper shrugged. "They're all right. I like Captain America. I always enjoyed those comic books."

Another long silence. "Anchorman 2 comes out this weekend. Did you ever see the first one?" Alice asked.

_Come on, Jasper. Pick up on her hints_, Bella thought.

"Yeah. It's funny," Jasper replied with a confused look at Alice.

"I thought I might go see it on Sunday," she said casually as she plopped a marshmallow into the icing.

Jasper didn't reply.

"Though I hate to go to the movies by myself," Alice said sadly.

Bella nearly giggled. _Come on, Jasper_.

He paused in icing a cupcake, then set down the pastry bag and turned to face Alice.

"Is this a pity thing?" he asked Alice bluntly.

Alice blinked and then looked appalled. "Pity? What kind of person do you think I am? It's more like _you_ taking pity on _me_. I just wanted a date!" Alice declared dramatically. "I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed. I'm swearing off men from now on. I'll call you later, Bella," Alice said in a rush as she snatched up her coat, scarf, and purse and headed toward the back door of the shop.

Jasper met Bella's eyes, complete shock upon his face. "I think I just hurt her feelings, and here I was thinking she was hurting mine."

"You should go after her," Bella urged him.

"And say what?" Jasper asked in dismay. "I'm not too smooth with women."

"I noticed," Bella replied. "Just tell her the truth."

"What truth?" Jasper asked as he headed toward the back door.

"The truth that you like her and would very much like to take her on a date," Bella called after him.

Jasper curtly nodded, and then he was gone. _Good luck, she thought. You're going to need it_.

Bella was back to decorating cupcakes when Jasper came back in. He washed his hands and then went back to work as if nothing had happened. Bella let it go for a few minutes until she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Well?" she demanded impatiently.

Jasper lifted his eyes to Bella's. "She pretty much told me to go to hell."

"Oh," Bella replied disappointedly.

"Then she told me to pick her up at seven and not to be late," Jasper said with a crooked grin.

Bella laughed.

"She may turn out to be scarier than my boot camp Drill Sergeant," Jasper said, sounding pleased at the prospect.

"I have a feeling that Alice Cullen would never bore a man," Bella added in agreement.

Jasper nodded with another small grin, and they both went back to work in companionable silence.

Bella left an hour before closing, leaving the shop in Angela and Jasper's more than capable hands. She ran home to clean up and change before she met Alice for a quick dinner and shopping. As they walked through the mall, Bella realized she needed a gift for Edward.

"What does your brother like? What should I get him? Leather pants or spiked neck collars or something?" Bella asked Alice in amusement.

Alice laughed, then cringed. "No one wants to see my brother in leather pants." She shuddered.

_Oh, I wouldn't mind_, Bella thought. _Not at all_.

"Then give me an idea, Alice."

"I don't know. Anything. He likes to read. He likes music. He's pretty dull," she replied. "There's Starbucks. I'm getting a mocha. You want one?"

"Dull? Your brother is dull?" Bella couldn't see how Edward would ever possibly be considered dull.

"Yeah. As in boring. Maybe you can shake him up a bit. Sex usually does the trick," Alice said. "But I wouldn't know," she sadly added. "You want a coffee or not?"

Bella shook her head. "No. Actually, I need to go. Your brother just texted me again."

"Fine. Go. The one with the penis will always win." Alice sighed, then turned around and headed toward Starbucks.

"What?" Bella called after Alice with a laugh. "We're not sleeping together."

Alice spun around and sent Bella an incredulous look. "Yeah, right."

"We're not. I swear."

"You're not screwing him, and he's that eager to be with you? What's your secret, Bella? Tell me!"

They'd gotten a couple of looks from their loud conversation. Bella grabbed Alice's arm and tugged her over to a more secluded spot by a potted tree.

"Does he talk about me?" Bella asked her in secretive whisper.

"Some, yeah," Alice leaned in and whispered back. "Did Jasper say anything about _me_?"

Bella smiled. "I think he likes you. You made quite an impression on him."

"An impression? As in, _she's a basket case?_ I still can't believe he came after me."

"I think he was upset that he might have hurt your feelings," Bella said.

Alice shrugged and tried to play it off. "I'm used to rejection from men."

Bella drew her brows together. "I don't get that. You're pretty and a bit silly like your brother. How could guys not find that attractive?"

Alice bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling.

"Alice?"

She sighed and looked back to Bella. "Well. It's my _thing_."

"Thing?" Bella asked.

"I kind of tell guys that I'll only ever sleep with the man I'll marry. Once they figure out I'm not a quick or easy fuck, they drop me like a hot potato."

"You actually say that stuff about no sex until marriage to your first dates?"

"Yep. Told you I was weird," Alice answered.

"Alice, did you say that to Jasper?"

"I said a lot of things to Jasper," Alice replied.

"You didn't answer me," Bella pointed out.

"I didn't, did I?" Alice said with a smirk.

"Uhm, wow. Okay. This is going to be interesting." Bella laughed. "Oh. There's my phone again. Your brother doesn't understand the meaning of 'later' it seems."

"He's a pain," Alice said.

"Naw, just a little bossy, determined, and impatient," Bella said distractedly as she read her new text messages.

"Edward? Since when?"

Bella raised her head and gave Alice a perplexed look. "Uh, since I've known him?"

Alice grinned. "Well, isn't that interesting? I'm going for my mocha. Talk to you later." She spun around and was soon over at the coffee shop.

Alice was right. She _was _weird. But a good weird. Bella decided she liked her a whole lot. On her way out of the mall, she passed a shop full of specialty collectibles. A model car in the window caught her eye. It was almost an exact replica of Edward's Mustang. She turned around and went inside.

She left the shop with a lighter step. She'd managed to find gifts for all her employees, Angela, her dad, and even Edward. Buoyed by a successful shopping trip, she was in an extraordinarily good mood.

As she got into her car, her phone rang. Knowing who it was before she even looked, she rolled her eyes but was smiling.

"Edward."

"Izzy!"

She coughed out a startled laugh. "_Izzy_?"

"Why don't you like any of my nicknames, sunshine?" he asked, sounding pitifully sad.

"You're ridiculous," she said with a giggle. "Izzy? Really?"

"No one's ever called you that?" he asked, sounding both surprised and pleased.

"Uh, no. I've been called Bella, Bells, and even short-cake by my dad, but never Izzy."

"You'll be _my_ Izzy from now on. That is, when you're not my sunshine," he added.

"You're crazy," she replied but couldn't help her grin.

"Hmm. Maybe. Come see me, Izzy. I need your face against mine," he pleaded.

"Just my face?" she asked as she started her car.

"You offering more?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"I'm considering it," she replied.

"Considering it," he repeated in a murmur. "I'll meet you at your house. You hungry? Food? Ice cream?"

"Hmm. Both. Bring me fries and a milkshake, and I'm your slave."

He was silent for a moment. "Be careful with such offers, Izzy. I may make you fulfill them," he said huskily.

Her heart began to thump hard as warmth slid down her body. Edward's voice could melt an iceberg.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," was all she was able to mumble out.

"Yeah," Edward replied right before Bella clicked _end call_.

Edward was waiting on her when she got home. He was leaning back against his parked car, his legs and arms crossed. She parked and then just gazed at him through the windshield. If there was anything sexier on this earth than Edward Cullen in a black leather jacket leaning casually against his Mustang, she really didn't know what it could be.

Reaching up to try to style her hair with her fingers, she nervously adjusted her scarf and then cinched the belt tighter on her deep purple pea coat. Taking a deep breath, she opened her door and got out. Edward slowly raked his eyes down her body. When he was done, he pushed off from his car and sauntered over to her.

"There you are," he whispered as his fingers slid into her hair, cupping her head.

She couldn't speak. Not when Edward was looking at her like that.

A little grin tugged at the corner of his mouth; then he was leaning down, brushing his lips across hers.

Her eyes fluttered closed. She felt him place a kiss on each of her eyelids, then one on the tip of her nose.

"Open your eyes, sunshine," he murmured as he placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Bella opened her eyes to find Edward smiling with warmth.

"I like your nicknames for me. It makes me feel special," she said.

"Good, because you are. I have your fries and shake," he said as he stepped back from her. "You have bags that need to be carried in? I'm your man."

She smiled. "I do. In the trunk." She hit the trunk unlock button on her remote. "And no peeking! Though yours is inside a box, so you couldn't see it anyway."

"I don't know. I'm pretty sneaky," he replied with a wink.

"Yeah. I noticed." She unlocked the door, and Edward soon followed with her bags and then went back to his car for the food.

She carried the bags into her bedroom, shrugging off her coat, scarf, and purse. Edward took off his jacket and sat down on her sofa. She joined him, and they silently ate fries and sipped at their milkshakes.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked her.

"I was thinking about the holidays, actually. I mean, we just started dating, but I didn't know if you wanted to see me for Christmas or New Year's or if you had other plans, or whatever…" Her voice trailed off as she dropped her eyes to the floor.

Edward placed his fingertip under her chin, lifting her face. "I was hoping to spend Christmas and New Year's with you, but if you don't want to, I understand," he said with no expression.

"I usually spend Christmas day with my dad. Last year, he came here. Angela has a New Year's Eve party every year. I was hoping you might go with me."

"New Year's sounds great. I usually spend Christmas day with my family, but I want to be with you. Can your dad come here, and maybe you and he come to Christmas at my parents'?" Edward asked.

Bella was taken aback. Edward was moving a little too quickly for her.

"Our parents together? All of us? That's kind of like…uhm..."

Edward sighed. "Yeah. Too much, too soon. I get it. How about this? Your dad comes here to spend Christmas day with you, and I come to dinner with you both?" he offered.

Bella thought about Charlie the straight-laced police chief meeting Edward the pierced and tattooed baker and nearly cringed. _That should be interesting, to say the least_.

"I'll be over early, if that's all right," Edward said.

Bella smiled. "That's fine. You can help me cook. Or are your skills limited to cookies and cupcakes?" she asked.

Edward regarded her with heavy-lidded, dark eyes. "That'll be up to you to decide."

She looked away, overcome by that intent gaze. "Not tonight, okay?" she asked softly.

Edward reached over and took her hand. "There's no rush. I'm not in this just for the sex." Bella's eyes settled on his face. "I meant, I do want to have sex with you, I want that more than I can even possibly describe, but it can wait. I'm in this for you. All of you."

She nodded in relief.

She wasn't a prude, but she knew that once she and Edward had sex, it would change their relationship and possibly her whole life. Fear of moving too fast and messing all this up was making her cautious.

Edward stayed a while longer, them talking about past Christmases. Bella briefly mentioned her mother, then moved on. There was no need for Edward to know that Renee was crazy. So crazy that she was locked up in a mental institution. He'd probably run for the hills if she told him. She planned to never tell him. She told no one about her mother. Not even Angela. It was a secret she and her dad kept between them.

Edward left her with several kisses and a sweet hug. She stood on the porch and waved to him as he drove away. Closing the door behind her, she hugged herself around her middle, missing Edward already. She'd have enjoyed him staying, knew he wanted to stay, but not yet.

The next week leading up to Christmas passed in a blur. She'd been so busy working late each night and even on Sunday to make sure all the special Christmas orders got filled. She and Edward had barely seen each other. By the time she left her bakery at night, all she wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep.

She hadn't talked to Alice, but she assumed her date with Jasper had gone well since Jasper seemed to smile a lot more than he used to.

Her bakery was only open a half-day on Christmas Eve, and she was glad to have time to make a mad rush to the grocery store and buy the rest of what she needed for her Christmas dinner tomorrow. Luckily, she'd had the foresight to buy the turkey last week and have it thawing in the fridge since then.

She and Edward texted back and forth, but he made no attempt to see her, simply saying he was "busy". She wondered at that, but she had much to do to get ready for tomorrow, so she didn't dwell on Edward being all mysterious.

She spent the evening cleaning her house and prepping the food. By the time her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep. The next day, she awoke to a feeling of anticipation. She'd have her two favorite men here, and she was going to cook for them. She thought about Edward's present and prayed he'd like it.

Edward showed up early, just like he'd said.

"Merry Christmas, sunshine," he said with a winning smile.

"Merry Christmas to you," Bella replied with smile of her own. "Ed," she added.

"Ed?" he asked with a laugh as he stepped inside and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Why not? You gave me nicknames. It seems only fair. Unless you prefer Eddie."

Edward grimaced. "I can't say I care for those nicknames, but you can call me anything you like, Izzy, as long as you keep smiling at me like that."

She laughed and gave him a hug. "Take that coat off, and come help me!"

"First, these are for you," he said as he handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Beautiful. Thank you," Bella replied as she took them from him and admired their deep red velvet petals.

"And these are also for you," he said quietly as he handed her two gifts. One was a wrapped present; the other was a box from his bakery.

She looked at the gifts, almost afraid of what they contained. "Should I open them now?"

He nodded. "This one first," he said as he took the roses from her and laid them down, along with the bakery box. He handed her the present, then slipped his coat off.

She glanced to him quietly observing her, then down to the present. She sat down in the closest arm chair and placed the gift on her lap. Carefully, she slid her finger under the tape, freeing it from the paper. Once unwrapped, she set it aside to keep it. Then she pulled the lid off the box and stared, then stared some more.

"You like it?" he asked, sounding worried at her lack of response.

She placed her fingers under the beautiful soft pink, ivory, and gold sign that matched her store colors. It said _Dolci fantasie di Bella_ her store name in a soft, flowing script. Her fingertips glided over the raised letters. "It's lovely," she murmured.

"I'm glad you like it. Woodworking has always been a hobby of mine."

"You _made_ this?" she asked with wide eyes.

He nodded. "Not my best work, but it was made with a lot of care for its recipient."

She gently sat it down and then stood up and flung herself against him. She hugged him tight, her face snuggled against his chest. "It's the best gift I've ever gotten. I love it!"

Edward softly chuckled. "Then I'm glad. You want your other gift?"

She drew back from him. "Gingerbread?" she asked eagerly.

He laughed. "No. Not this time. It is something new, though." He picked up the bakery box and held it out, pulling back the lid and presenting it to her. "My new cupcake. The Golden Swan."

Startled eyes met his; then she dropped them to the contents of the box. Reaching in, she carefully lifted the edible work of art. It was some sort of white cupcake, topped with a fluffy butter cream, edible iridescent glitter, and on top was a swan made out of spun sugar.

"It's new, and it's only for you. No one else ever gets this cupcake," Edward said softly.

"My God. It's beautiful. What is it?"

"It's a subtle coconut almond cake with a cherry filling. The frosting is vanilla almond butter cream. The swan is obviously spun sugar. That little guy took me some time to get right," he said as he narrowed his eyes at it.

"I can't eat this. It's too beautiful," Bella declared as she carefully placed it back in the box.

Edward chuckled. "It's food. It's meant to be eaten."

"All right, but I'm saving the beautiful sugar swan," Bella replied.

Edward just grinned at that.

"So, your present and then I must get to cooking." She went to her small tree and picked up his gift.

When she handed it to him, Edward just looked at it for a moment. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. I saw this, and I just had to buy it for you. It's not as wonderful as your gifts to me, but I think you'll like it." She bit her lips as she waited on him to unwrap it.

He picked up the model Mustang from the wooden box it was in, and a smile lit up his face. "It looks just like my car! It's _awesome_. Thank you!" He sat it down and came over to her, giving her a hug and a quick kiss. "Perfect. Just like you."

"Pfft. Stop, silly."

He reached up and slid his hand into her hair, holding her neck and stroking her ear with his long thumb.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Yeah?" she responded in the same low whisper.

He gazed at her, searching her face, caressing her with his warm, green eyes.

"I told you this was going to be good, didn't I?" he asked with a slight uplift of the left side of his mouth.

"So good."

"So good," he repeated. "You ready for more, sunshine?"

"That depends," she replied nervously.

"Only words, Bella. Only words."

"Ah."

Her heart started hammering in her chest. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. _Only words_, he'd said. But mere words could bring a person to their knees.

"You're not ready," he realized. "It can wait."

Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. She closed them tightly, and one tear sprung out and trailed its way down her cheek. She felt Edward brush it away with his thumb. One deep breath, and then she opened up her eyes and reached up, placing her hand over his.

"Edward?" she said, her voice unsteady.

"Yeah?" he answered with a soft grin.

"I'm ready for more."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The response to this new story has been overwhelming. I appreciate it so very much.**

**Have a blessed Christmas if you celebrate it, and a joyous New Year!**

**Much, much love,**

**Sunny**


End file.
